


little too late

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxy ends up with John. Dave pines.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 1





	little too late

She's perfect for him. The perfect women for any guy actually.

Dave just can't seem to get past how Roxy and John just fit together so well.

And Dave never had a chance to even say hello or goodbye...


End file.
